Every Time He Lies
by AliceBurton-ButtercupMcCracken
Summary: This is a contest entry for 30secondstomars' contest. hope you enjoy! Rated T for swears


Author's Note: This is the contest entry for 30secondstomarsfan's contest! I don't expect to win because a lot of people entered already and they are really good! Anyways…this is based on the song Every Time You Lie by Demi Lovato. I originally was going to do Only Girl in the World but I had second thoughts because I didn't seem contest worthy.

Enjoy

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
that it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
cause it was supposed to hurt_

We sat next to the fire  
as the flame was burning out  
I knew what you were thinking  
before you'd say it aloud

Mitch and I have been happily dating for 2 and a half years. One day-a Sunday to be exact- he called me and said it was over. He said he'd explain to me when he came to my house. Before I could protest, my doorbell rang and there he was. I was going to ask him why but then I realized….._he's dumping me for Princess. _He was angry I wouldn't have sex with him but he claimed it was no big deal. Princess was a slut and opened her legs for anyone that came passing by.

_Don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not even breaking  
you're not worth the time that this is taking_

The next day at school, Princess flaunted him in front of me on purpose. She'd say loudly to her friends that he was "the one" and they were inseparable. Mitch had told me he was sorry but I knew better…. I knew she was only using him.

_I knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
this soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie  
Every time you lie_

It didn't really hurt me at all. Mitch was a player….I knew that. I was only trying to change his ways….I knew we were bound to break up because I don't open my legs to no one. After a week of going out with Princess, he broke up with her. She was too clingy and he found out she was using him. He was heartbroken but he denied it. He called me and said he made a mistake and still loved me. I scoffed and hung up.

_I woke up the next morning  
with a smile on my face  
and a long list of gentlemen  
happy to take your place  
less trashier much classier  
then who you prove to be_

_How longs it gonna take before you see that she's no me? _

The next morning, I looked at my phone and I found out I received a message from Butch, my other best friend. He was cute and funny and I liked him a lot. His text asked if I wanted to go skating with him. I smiled and replied with a yes. I knew Mitch would really regret with dumping me for Princess. I know what Mitch liked in a girl….and it was me. He had told me I was his ideal woman but now…that's all gone. 

_I knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no  
_

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that I can hear  
Every time you lie_

At night, awake  
I will be sleeping till morning breaks  
that's the price you pay  
for your mistakes  
goodbye to dreaming

So don't say you're sorry  
cause I'm not gonna listen

Mitch sweared that he didn't like Princess anymore. He said he'd be better and he wouldn't make the same mistakes….that was all lie. Bullshit. It was all bullshit so I ignored him and stayed with Butch.

_I knew better  
than to let you break my heart  
the soul you'll never see again  
won't be showing scars  
oh no no_

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
the truth is all that i can hear  
every time you lie  
ooh  
every time you lie

Don't say you're sorry  
ooh yeah  
don't say you're sorry  
oooh

The truth is all that I can hear  
every time you lie

In English I remember making a poem about this experience. It was hard but I pulled through. I look back at this poem now and realized that Butch was always the one for me. When lil' Bailey (our 10 year old girl) is a little older, I'll show her this poem to help a her a little with boys.

BC's Poem:

_He lied_

_I cried_

_But I was stronger inside_

_He knew_

_That he was due_

_To express his love that he denied._

_But it doesn't matter anymore_

_Because he's still with that whore_

_And I got my Butchie-boy_

_That I know I will always enjoy_

I placed down the poem and looked at Bailey. I hope she's like me, able to hear the truth every time someone lies.

Me: Pretty good if I do say so myself! Bailey is Butch and Buttercup's daughter when they grow older. Yes, Buttercup was reminiscing the experience….okay so let's cross our fingers and hope I win!

30secondstomarsfan if your reading this, I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
